Hannin Nentou
by Ryuks-Poizun-Apples
Summary: It's already hard enough being an escaped convict on the loose, but retrieving an escaped convict to aide in one of the biggest criminal investigations in the world? Now that is hard. Unless their going to aide willingly. Can the Kira case be solved?
1. Retrieving a criminal

**Read and enjoy! **

**P.S. "Hannin Nentou" is lame japanese for "Criminal Mind" since the name has already been used in other written works, I decided to put it in japanese! 030**

* * *

**Hannin Nentou**

**"Retrieving a criminal"**

_I don't get freakin' paid enough to do this...If I was getting paid that is. Anyway, I swore to myself I wouldn't come back here!_ Snipe thought as she walked quietly down the long hall full of locked up convicts. Ignoring the loud comments of, "Hey sexy!" and "Whatcha doin' 8 years from now, pretty thing?".

_Ugh!_ Snipe had to stop and take a few deep breaths to keep herself from blowing the place up. _Men are such pigs! I'm only 17_! She shook her head to clear her mind. _Focus! I came here for a reason. And I'm not leaving until I have what I need.  
_  
She followed the prison guard down the, what seemed to be, endless hallway. Passing by robbers, serial killers, and other ruthless criminals. But who was she to judge them? She had been one of them at one point in time. The only difference between her and them is that she was able to do what all of them combined couldn't do in three nights.

What she did? She stole the United States Constitution. Why? Do you have any idea how many foreign underground vendors would pay big cash for the constitution that comprises the primary law of the U.S. Federal Government?

A lot of vendors.

So she did what any person did to earn big bucks. She stole it. Well, primarily, no one would think of doing such an insane thing. But she was a person with a sick mother in the hospital that needed the money.

Like she cared for America anyway. She was born and raised in good 'Ol Japan.

After about two months of planning, she put a lock down on the building, knocked out all the guards with some "special gas", and used her artful skills to do the rest. The only mistake was that she hadn't planned on being caught on the way out by guard #1682. (Yes, she had every guard memorized by number.) Which then lead to her being thrown in prison and taking on the name, "Constitutional Terrorist" and also being called the "youngest terrorist to set foot in America".

But all that was behind her. She was on a mission, that if failed, meant she would be thrown in jail. Again. And this time, permanently. No chance of escape.

Snipe quietly tucked part of her red wig behind her ear. The closer they got to the end of the hall, the more anxious she got. She'd done some research on this guy. He'd done some pretty crazy stuff.

Part of her was scared and part of her was excited to meet such a famous convict. Maybe he was more crazed than she was.

She quietly tucked the same strand of the wig behind her ear again. _What's up with this strand! I hate wigs._

Of course, she wouldn't have to wear a wig if she wasn't an escaped convict that was busted out of jail. She never understood why she was ordered to wear a wig even though she was in Japan, when the crime was done in another country. But I guess you can never be too safe...

Her thoughts were interrupted, suddenly, by the voice of the guard that was escorting her.

"So, what business does a 17 year old have in a prison? And how did you even get in here?" he asked, trying to fill the void of quietness between them.

"Uh...I just need a chat with "him" she said, using the code name that everyone called the special patient. Get a few questions answered you know?" she replied, totally ignoring the second question. Let's just say she had her ways.

"Well "him" has been getting a lot of visitors lately. Just had one three days ago to be exact." he commented in his deep rough voice.

"Oh." she answered dully. _I wonder why he's been getting so many guests lately? What could he possibly know that's so important?_

"Yeah, and he was quite an odd fellow too. Always seemed so serious. Maybehad a stick stuck up his butt or somethin'."

_Heh. Maybe that's what's wrong with Mello._

They were even closer now. Just a few feet away. The end of the hall was were they kept "him". It was supposedly the most secure cell through out the entire prison. It held the most villainous insane criminal too.

As they walked up to the cell the guard knocked on the tall metal door. "Hey, you got a visitor."

Silence.

He pounded on the door harder this time, but no answer. Frustrated he slid open the big metallic door.

"You better answer me when I talk to you, you little-" he froze mid-sentence as the door slid open completely.

Snipe peeked in to see what all the commotion was about.

Only to find a empty cell.

The guard pulled out his walkie-talkie and yelled furiously into it, "Code Red! Code Red! Prisoner 134 has escaped! Code Red!"

All Snipe could do was stand there with her mouth wide open. The only thoughts going through her mind were:

_"Mello's going to kill me,"_ and,_ "I'm going back to jail."_

* * *

**So there you have it. My story that I've been promising since December. Sorry if some of it gets mixed up or the italics aren't in the right place. Document Manager is a fail!**

**"Snipe" is her codename. Her real name will be revealed later...**

**Thanks a bunches to LadyWillowTree! Very much help! :)**

**Who do you think is the escaped criminal? 0_0**

**~Lia**

**Criticism is welcomed, but flaming is not. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Fanfiction anyone?

**This is the 2nd chapter which I have been meaning to put up for some time now, but I had writer's block plus my advice column that I don't like to delay past two weeks. Hope you enjoy~ And I'm not going to cave into the whole fandom of having your O.C. do a disclaimer! Not in this chapter atleast... Mwhaha**

* * *

**Hannin Nentou**

**"Fanfiction anyone?"**

**{1st Person POV} **

I walked slowly into the three bedroom crappy apartment or "head quarters" that I was currently sharing with two major weirdos. _Why couldn't we have gone with that nice looking hotel as base? Oh yeah, because Lieutenant Leatherhead is too busy using all the money on his damn chocolate!_

With a deep sigh I called out, "I'm home! And I bought a certain someone a huge chocolate bar! The milky kind!" in the sweetest voice possible.

"You can cut the crap. He's not here." called a familiar voice.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Atleast I still have some time before I'm sent off to the slammer._

I walked into my small room and hurridley pulled off the wig to let my natural raven hair hang down. _Wigs are so itchy. _I looked all around my room until I found a small shoe box. I placed it on my bed and opened it to reveal it's contents. A, rather wrinkly, prison uniform and a toothbrush_. Well I'm all set. _Sighing deeply, I made my way into the cramped little area we called the 'living room' which occupied a very lazy, red headed gamer.

"Hello Matt!"

"Hi Snipe..." was the only reply. He was currently entranced in a game. Which means: He was zoned out.

Sitting down at the desk located near the kitchen, I turned on the computer and went onto my favorite site.

_..Bleh._

_..Nope._

_..Boring._

"Ugh! Why is it so hard to find a good FullMetal Alchemist fic that doesn't have an annoying Mary-Sue!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"Why do you even go on there? It's just full of author wannabee's." said an air-headed Matt.

"Don't be dissing. Some are actually quite good."

"...What's with the shoe box?" he asked. Not even looking at me. _Crap, he's observant._

"Oh uh nothing..."

"Wait, didn't Mello send you on a special errand to retreive 'the guy'?" _I was hoping to avoid getting on that topic. Thanks Matt._

"Well, funny story-"

"He's not here is he!" Matt exclaimed in a panicky tone.

"Did you see anyone walk in with me a few minutes ago?"

"No..." Then something seemed to click.

"You couldn't bust him out of jail? This will ruin your reputation." he tsk'd.

"That's not exactly how it turned out-"

"And not to mention when Mello finds out... You're dead." he said simply.

_I give up. Besides, he doesn't have to know what really happened. _I then realized how he said the words. "Wait, why are you so monotone about it? Once I'm gone, you'll have no gaming partner. Just Mello..."

Matt paused his game and looked over at me, serious face on. "Quick. You've got to hide!"

"No, I'm going to take it like a man. Err...woman. Hiding would only destroy my pride."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Read...fanfiction?" I replied.

"I meant when Mello gets back."

"Well there's not a whole lot I can do, so I might as well enjoy the time I have." I sighed. "Besides, if I did run or hide, Mello and the mob would probably catch up to me and then he would throw me in jail anyway."

Silence filled the room. I turned around to see that Matt had gone back to his game. _Guess that's the end of_ that _conversation. _

**{Mello}**

"I'm heading out!" I called while putting on my jacket; exiting the headquarters of the mob for the day. I looked down at my watch as I walked down the dim hallway and noticed the time. "Snipe should be back by now. She's usually swift at her job."I thought aloud.

I turned a corner and noticed the hallway lights were off. I located the light switch, but to no avail, it didn't work. Questioning whether another route would be best, I finally decided that going straight into the darkness was the fastest way to my motorcyle. _Besides, there's nothing scary about the dark. And the exit sign should shine some light at the end._

The red exit sign became visible within a few minutes as I approached it. I was just about to push the door and exit out into the alley way when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me back into the darkness.

They were silent, but I could still feel their hot breath on my neck. Something cold was brought to my neck, a knife I assumed. He (substantiated by his man hands) chuckled by my jolt to the coldness of the knife.

I then smirked at the sound of his laugh. An all too familiar laugh. "Of course you couldn't wait like a good boy for us to come and get you. Which means Snipe came a little too late, didn't she?" I said in a dry tone. He laughed.

There was suddenly a loud scream, explosion, and then blood...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You'll probably hate me next chapter xD But hey, atleast it's much longer than last chapter! **

**I shall give some credit to my friend Keylee, for she had the idea for the last part. Hate her xD No just kidding! Luv ya Keylee.**

**And thanks for the reviews! But you'll still have to wait to see who the criminal is... ;)**

**~Lia**

**Criticism is welcomed, but flaming is not. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
